


Kitten

by RoonCoon



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Anal, Anal Fingering, Cumming in throat, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Finger Fucking, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Homosexual, I mean danny spanks his ass like once, M/M, Masturbation, Neko Steve McGarrett, Neko! - Freeform, Part Cat, Spanking, Steve has a tight throat, Vibrator, cum, cumming inside, dick sucking, neko, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:22:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoonCoon/pseuds/RoonCoon
Summary: Steve McGarrett is half cat and Danny and him pine over eachother.Steve finger fucks himself thinking (his now roommate) Dannys sleepin.Oh boy.Hes wrong.Ill probably add more to this?Anyways yeag sorry for the sin





	Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah basically based off an rp.  
> Idk man sorry

The past few years had been long years. Way too fuckin long for Steve McGarretts liking. He was part fucking cat now and had to live with his partner/crush because the goddamn jersey man wouldnt leave his side. And Steve had mixed emotions about that because fuck he was living in the same house as his goddamn crush. Theyd wrapped a case up without many casualities and for once Steve hadnt been in immediate danger. Theyd all gone out to celebrate a good case,Danny being gracious enough to pick the tab up at the bar. Steve had driven them both home in the shiney black Camaro,The soft tension still buzzing between them. It was like a frustrated sexual and romantic tension neither of them could shake off. To Be honest,I dont think they ever did want to shake it off.

They hung out,talking and having their awkward tension there. The tension grew sometimes when Steves new stupid cat tail wrapped around Dannys wrists or legs or anything it wanted to cuddle. Stupid tail. Occasionally Danny would reach out to pet the soft dark brown ears that were on Steves head now. Theyd twitch and flick,lay back and swivel into his hand. Steve would purr and lean close to Danny unintentionally. It just felt great to be loved though he would refuse to admit so.

After some time Steve decided the tension between them was too much,excusing himself "Im...Gonna go sleep. Im really beat ya know?"He smiled and pulled a yawn and a stretch trying to sound convincing. He waved to his partner and walked to his room. Hours passed and hes still staring at his ceiling,thinking about the fucking blonde. His partner had always been eye candy and that man was so,So goddamn attractive. Steve rubbed his face,trying to not focus on him. Dont focus on how tight Dannys shirts were,or how they hugged his chest and muscles and god everything just right. He struggled not to focus on the sway of his hips or his very shapely ass. Steve wasnt thinking about how much he wanted to kiss those lips that never seemed to stop moving. He hated Danny Williams because he couldn't ever get him out of his head. His very imaginative,relaxed head. Steve let some dirty thoughts slip into that train of thought and new he was fucking screwed.

Steve,was getting too hot for his own good. Sitting up he tugged at the collar of his tshirt. His sweatpants felt restrictive now and the forming tent in them agreed whole heartedly. his ears and tails were twitching and he whined softly to himself. He huffed and pulled at the pants,yanking them down. His face got pink as he glanced down at His embarrassing erection."God"He groaned and covered his face with one hand. Steve peeked through his fingers at it and used his other hand to reach. His blush grew and his hand hesitated over the bulge. Was he really gonna jerk it to the thought of the Detective?Yes. Yes he was.

He let out a huff of breath,shifting his hips. Steve calmly pushed his hand against the bulge in his boxers,biting his lip. It was like a small shock went up his spine.A small patch of precum was already forming on his boxers,just a small circle at the tip of his dick. His skilled and rough fingers calmly rubbed circles against his length. Steve held his cheek as his fingers worked their magic through the fabric."mm.."He swallowed a little and rubbed his thumb over the tip of his dick through the fabric. Steve was an impatient guy sometimes,so this was killing him. Going slow instead of yanking down his boxers and doing what he wanted. 

He prayed Danny was sleeping and wouldnt bother him. At least just...not yet. Steve shut his eyes,trying to put his mind somewhere else. His hand wasnt his,it was Dannys,calloused fingers rubbing up his length through his blue boxers. He let out soft hushed huffs and moans as his fingers moved."Mmm Danny~"He moaned softly,face flushing when he realzied how loud that could've been. God he wished those fingers were Dannys. He pulled his hand away,breathing hard. Fuck. He had to stop he knew he couldn't be doing this. Danny was right across the hall,he could be hearing this,he could walk in and...and. The thought only made him hotter. He bit his lip and grabbed the hem of his boxers,yanking them down. His dick sprung up to life. Steve gripped the boxers and shimmied his hips. his tail flung them away,wrapping around his thigh. The soft new appendage rubbed up and down the strong legs,brushing his inner thighs. He bit his lip harder,humming in pleasure.

Steve wrapped his fingers around his length slowly,oh so slowly. His body was tense as he did,raising his hand slow. He was purposely Teasing himself to death. The soft slow strokes,the teasing caresses to his thighs and hips,The careful precision of where his fingers pressed and when. Slow and steady. Edging himself to a deep deep drop."Oh God,Danny"His voice raised slightly. He paused to sit up in bed,panting softly. His fingers traced down his length and to his ass. Was he really going to do this?Fuck. Yes. Yes he was.

He opened his dresser drawer and yanked out some lube. He also kept his ass hella clean bc he was always praying danny would randomly ass fuck him. So no worries about his fingers being shitty LMAO EW. He lathered them in lube,squeezing some against his ass and smearing it too. his breathing was heavy as he rubbed a finger against the tight ring of muscle.

 

Meanwhile Danny had been resting fine in his bed. Until he heard his name being called a few times. Hed gotten up and stood by Steve's door. Light was filtering through the slightly opened door,so he peeked into check on his partner. And wow what a view itd been. He had come just as Steve was teasing his length,tailing curling on his thighs. The light casted from the slightly open curtains spilled across Steve's face in a heavenly way. Danny was frozen there as some things clicked in his head. Steve was jerking it,and calling his name. Steve was teasing himself and whoa was he,,,oh my god. Dannys eyes were wide and unmoving as he watched Steves fingers trace down to his tight ass. Oh good god. He watched,Unable to move as fhe lube glinted off his fingers and ass. Steve was pushing his finger in now,breathing a little shuttered. Danny watched,His jeans tightening as the navy seal fucked a finger in his ass. 

"Mmm,mmmnn ahh~oh detective"The sight and words were burned into his memory and god,he loved it. It couldnt be that hard to realized Danny wad really gay for Steve and now the guy was finger fucking himself to Danny...God. Yes.He watched,crotch pressed to the wall as Steve inserted another finger. His hips raised,showing off more of his ass as his tail twitched and curled under him. Said tail wrapped itself around Stevens length,making the commander gasp. That thing mustve had a mind of its own. thank god for that. The soft fur rubbing against his dick made his back arch. He gasped and fucked himself faster on the fingers,moaning as he did. His toes curled when he added the third finger. He could probably cum from just this and he was definitely going to. His fingers brushed a spot in him and he cried out softly,covering his mouth as his body shook. The tail kept curling and jerking him off as he panted and gasped for air. Fuck this was all so good. His stomach tensed and after a long while,Steves back was arching off the bed as he came. His breath hitched and he gasped out a "Danny-oh fuck Danny" his hips jerked abd twitched as the hot ropes of cum painted his stomach and part of his chest."nnn...mmnnn.."The tail slowed down and unwrapped,some of the fur matted down by the sticky cum. Steve pulled his fingers out of himself and panted,laying on the bed catching his breath.

As for Danny,His face was bright red,his lip nearly bleeding due to him biting it so hard for so long. He had been grinding against the wall,his jeans having a small wet circle now thanks to Steves show. Except Danny wasnt going to just not finish off. Nono,Not when Steve had gotten to. He pushed the door open in a moment of daring. Steve yelped and grabbed for his blankets,covering himself and sitting up "Uh-D-Danny hey why are you-uhm,its not what it looks like-"He was cut off By Danny throwing aside the blankets and crawling up the bed like a bobcat. His shoulder rolled and he grinned at Steve,trapping him in a kiss. Steve gasped against the detectives lips because oh my god was he dreaming?Danny got off the bed and stood up straight,cheeks flushed."Come here. Now."He ordered in a soft tone. Steves face flushed and he reached for his boxers,turning on the bed to reach. Danny took the opportunity to slap his hand onto Steves ass. The seal gasped and jolted a little,looking wide eyed at Danny."I didnt say to get dressed did i?Come here."

 

Steve did as he was told,shuffling off the bed and holding his crotch a little to preserve some diginity. Oh lord,Oh lord this was better than any dream or fingers. He was level Danny for a moment and the blonde grabbed a fist ful of his hair,pulling him into a hard kiss. He mumbled against the seals lips."You put on a good show.I didnt know you liked it in the ass. Ill keep that in mind. For now,I just need you to suck my cock okay baby?These pants are pretty restrictive."Steve moaned against his lips because dear Lord he couldve cum from that alone. He dropped to his knees and kissed the bulge in Dannys pajama pants. His ears were flat against his head as he mouthed the wet spot on his crotch. Steves dick was already getting hard again,Tail curling round his thigh. Danny hummed happily as he watched,gripping his hip with one hand and holding steves hair with the other. Steve licked at his dick through the pajama pants and Danny could hardly stand it.

He pulled his head back and took off his pj pants. Danny pushed his face back to his boxers."God Steve..."He watched as the man sucked on him through the fabric. He watched in pleasure as his boxers were tugged down. Steves eyes were wide because this dick was thick."God youre huge"He swallowed and looked up to Danno."Yeah I get that sometimes babe,You think you can fit it all in that pretty throat of yours?" Steve practically purred as he nodded,licking the head teasingly. Danny huffed softly and watched,mesmerized. Steve jerked what he wasn't licking,swallowing down the tip and a bit. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked calmly. Steve shifted and popped his mouth off before managing to shove it all in his mouth,the head hitting the back of his throat. Steve breathed through his nose,moaning around Dannys dick. His tongue slid around the thick appendage in his throat that surprisingly hadnt choked him to death. But it was causing tears to prick his eyes. He kept Dannys length shoved in his mouth,swallowing around it and hollowing his cheeks as he sucked. Danny was moaning,gripping Steves hair tightly. He pulled him off a little before shoving his dick back in with a Soft sigh.

Danno started of at a controlled pace,Fucking Steves mouth as the half cat man complied happily. In no time his length was throbbing and shooting down Steves throat,Danny gasping due to his heavenly mouth. When he pulled out Steve had actually came for a second time on himself. He looked to Danny and swallowed most of the cum,panting and gasping for air. Steve grinned,sticking his cum covered tongue out at Danny and purring happily,tail swishing behind him. His ears twitched and Danny smirked."Awe youre such a good kitten."Steve scoffed and laughed,standing up a bit shakily. "shut up Danny."He kissed him and purposely made him taste himself. For revenge,Danno shoved him against the bed and well you can guess where that went.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos or comment ot whatever man idont mind i just wanna put this nasty stuff out here for yall


End file.
